Jaywing
Jaywing is a Classic Silver longhair Tabby, she has light gray fur, and a lean body, with powerful back legs. Jaywing has distinctive face markings; darker triangles on her cheek fur. She has glossy fur and can swim. History Listening to the sound of the wind through the nursery and her family's soft snoring, she plucked at a piece of moss, unable to sleep, wondering how her mother did it. She padded outside to stretch her legs and wander around camp. She loved the camp's watery scent and the caves with pawsteps from the moons of being trod upon, and the smell of the fresh-kill pile! -''3 Moons later''- "Jaypaw! Pinefeather! Jaypaw! Pinefeather!"She purred while basking in the sound, almost feeling Pinefeather's presence beside her. 'Bye Pinefeather! Be happy in StarClan! I won't ever forget you.' -''4 Moons later''- "Jaywing! Amethystmoon! Jaywing! Amethystmoon!"'Goodbye... Foxcloud. Starclan welcomes you.'"The happy dream, the day of anticipation, was shattered by following the death of my mentor; Foxcloud. She had died a brave death, defending the clan from foxes. After our party's return to camp, Nightcloud gave birth!" "The kit's name? Moonkit. I was there when it happened... She's a beautiful kit, I wonder who's going to mentor her?" -''3 Moons later''- "I can't believe I'm a mentor! I'm still so inexperienced... I wonder why I was picked? Oh! My Apprentice is named Brookpaw, Moonpaw is being mentored by Frostalon. I hope Frogpaw gets his Warrior ceremony soon. He deserves it!" -''7 Moons later''- "A lot's happened in these past Moons! I need to get you up to date!" "Well... Not all of it is good news. Serenitystar had to leave the Clan for a long time, she came back in time to see Featherpelt and Brightheart die. Sandstorm fell onto a rock soon after, she's in Rubyleaf's den, I hope she gets better soon... On the brighter side, Brookpaw and Moonpaw are now Brookfall and Moonsong. and even though it's late Leaf-Fall, Starclan has blessed the Queens! There's so many new faces in camp. Frogwhisker asked to be my mate, I accepted, and now we have a beautiful kit, we named her Emeraldkit. She's already on her paws and playing with the other kits! Life's good in Hiddenclan." -''33 Moons later''- Jaywing padded off to her den after another patrol."Times have been hard. I've gotten older, I've been Deputy for about thirty moons now.In these past times, I had another kit, Pearlkit, she became an apprentice, and soon after Emeraldpaw became a warrior. Emeraldgaze. They both died after HiddenClan's war with the other three Clans. They have submitted to make peace with us, and now all four of the Clans are living together. Certain cats are flitting between Clans and being loners. I had another kit, and my last; Orchidkit. I hope she lives to be a warrior long after I've gone to StarClan." -''Many Moons later''- All my kits have died, all of them at far too young an age. Frogwhisker has died as well, taken by Blackcough. I still work as Deputy, but I know my time is coming. Most of my clanmates have died in battle, from sickness, or even gone to StarClan from age. The next generation is coming, and I'm not part of it. Amethystmoon is one of the few left, and she realizes we must leave as well. I was woken up by what I thought was an intruder, but it turned out to be an apprentice, Fawnpaw, running out of my den. She was trying to wake me up. Are even my ears failing me? We went to hunt with Amethystmoon's kit, Rainfeather, and the apprentice Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw spends most of his time with Rainfeather, and it reminds me of Frogwhisker. The three younger cats decided to run off ahead of me, so I had to run to catch them. It made my joints hurt so badly! Don't they know cats my age suffer from cold Leaf-bare?When I caught up with them, Fawnpaw had disappeared, but we kept going. We spotted a Hawk overhead, and I realized it was fishing. That's when the terror struck. There were screams coming from the river, so Shadowpaw and Rainfeather ran to find what it was. I began to follow when my legs stopped working. It wasn't until what felt like years later that I could move again. I bolted for camp, only to find Fawnpaw covered in blood, being cared for by Rubyleaf. Rubyleaf- she's older than I am! She's the best medicine cat we've had that I can remember.It's all my fault that Fawnpaw nearly died. I can only hope Serenitystar can choose a better Deputy.. Character Pictures Family Category:Hiddenclan Category:Deputies